Love
by SunShine1012005
Summary: Inuyasha has made up with kagome and finally expressed his true feelings. With this acknowledged ther comes new danger from other demons.


Chapter One- True feelings emerged  
  
Inuyasha had realized what he just said to Kagome as he watched her run off crying. Oh great now I've done it he howled. He is so mean pouted Kagome who was sitting by the tree in which she first met him. Inuyasha was catching up to her and her scent was getting stronger. Kagome...he said as he jumped out of the brush. What do you want asked Kagome who was drying her eyes. Please don't leave I am um...sorry. I didn't mean what I said please don't cry he said as he walked closer and knelt down beside her. She sniffled a little and watched him sit by her. Kagome I love you! You mean the world to me please don't leave screeched Inuyasha. What did you say? Asked Kagome who was slightly blushing. I said I ...um...love...you he said quickly. I love you too Inuyasha she said as she cuddled into his arms.  
  
(Back at the hut)  
  
Where is kagome and Inuyasha? asked chippo. I don't know, he ran after her and I haven't seen either one of them since replied Miroku. He doesn't realize if keeps on hurting kagome she may never come back sneered chippo. Calm down chippo here they come arm in arm stated sango. Are you serious asked Miroku who sat up quickly. Yes I am she said then she slapped him for touching her. Kagome!! Yelled chippo as he jumped onto her knocking her backwards. Inuyasha quickly caught her before she fell. Thanks kagome said to Inuyasha turning a little red. Leave her alone said Inuyasha as he knocked chippo to the floor. Inuyasha don't be so mean screeched Kagome. Sorry he said as he went outside. So...kagome what were you and Inuyasha doing out there??? Asked Miroku. Well....umm...She mutters as she turns bright red. Oh I see...said Miroku. Shut up Miroku says songo as she hits him again knocking him out. Well we made up and Inuyasha um....said he um...loved me she said turning an even darker red. How sweet kagome I knew something like this was bound to happen said sango.  
  
(outiside with Inuyasha kagome's pov)  
  
I left sango alone with chippo and Miroku to venture out for some fresh air. I couldn't believe Inuyasha was so sincere and he even said he loved me. I walked along the row of huts and took a seat under a tree near the woods. The stars are so beautiful I thought to my self and I realized someone was behind me. I turned around and there was Inuyasha looking straight at me. Inuyasha what are you doing? I asked startling him. Um....I just wanted to be here to watch over you he replied slightly blushing. I see. Do you want to sit here and watch the stars with me? I sat patting the ground open next to me. Ok he said as he sat next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. I blushes lightly an snuggled into his shirt. We sat there almost all night and then we decided to head back. When we got back chippo was sleeping with kelala and sango and Miroku were sleeping side by side.  
  
(The next morning Inuyasha pov)  
  
I love being able to tell kagome how I feel. She seems to be so happy he thought to himself as he watched kagome sleep. She is so pretty when she is asleep. He thought to him self as she snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep.  
  
Chapter Two- Going home  
  
(That evening)  
  
Inuyasha I will be back in two days. I haven't been home for over a month plus I need to get some more supplies. She told him. I will miss you he said as they walked to the well. Inuyasha you could come with me that's if you want to because I'm sure my mother won't mind, she said to him trying to calm him. I'd love to, shall we he said as he picked her and the bag up. Ok lets go kagome said and they jumped into the well.  
  
(the hut)  
  
Where is Inuyasha? Asked chippo. He probably went with kagome to the well-said Miroku. How come he gets to go with kagome and I don't cried chippo. Get your head out of the clouds chippo its obvious their in love sneered Miroku. Well I know that I just want kagome to come back soon I am starting to miss her already said chippo as he went to play with kelala.  
  
(Kagome's time)  
  
Mom, I am back from the feudal era. Said kagome as she enterd with Inuyasha. Hello sweetie she said as she ran to hug Kagome. Hello Inuyasha she said. Mom is itok that Inuyasha stays the night here with me asked kagome. That's not a problem who would you like some ramen Inuyasha? She asked him Sure answered Inuyasha as he licked his lips. Inuyasha I'll be right back I'm gonna go change. Ok said Inuyasha as he watched her walk up the stairs. Here you go dear handing Inuyasha a big bowl of ramen. 


End file.
